


The Right Size

by w_x_2



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23971384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w_x_2/pseuds/w_x_2
Summary: Danny is in the mood for something specific.
Relationships: Danny Mahealani & Jackson Whittemore
Kudos: 10
Collections: Merry Month of Masturbation 2020





	The Right Size

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Not my characters, no harm intended, no profit made.  
> A/N: For the 2nd day of [mmom](https://mmom.dreamwidth.org) 2020.

_Do we have any AAA batteries?_

Jackson frowns as he reads the text that made his phone beep. The question comes from Danny, and the last that he knows of him is that he went to his bedroom to _sleep_.

Despite that, he texts back: _Did you check the kitchen?_

_None in there._

Jackson searches his memory and comes up empty, can’t recall Danny going looking recently, but maybe he took the last ones out.

_I don’t think so then._

_Can you think of anything we have that uses them?_

So Danny is not only not sleeping, but also has no intention of sleeping at the moment. _Uh, tv remote?_

_AA_

The reply is immediate, definitely not long enough for Danny to have checked since receiving his suggestion, so Jackson squints at his phone as his mind tries to reach the reason why Danny is after AAA batteries.

_One of your consoles?_ He suggests even though Danny is likely to have already thought of them.

_Thanks._

Jackson mentally pats himself on the back for helping Danny, but after about 10 minutes, the fact that the one word reply didn’t say whether or not Danny found what he wanted, makes him want to know if he was of actual help.

_Any luck?_

_No :/_

_I’ll put it on the shopping list._

_Yes. That would be great._

_You good in the meantime?_ He tells himself he’s only asking that because he’s still trying to be helpful and totally not because he is curious.

_Just gonna go to sleep._

_Can you use something else?_

_Was in the mood for something specific._

And the curiosity pans out! Well... most likely, Jackson muses.

_Surely it’s better to use something else rather than go to sleep unsatisfied?_

_You offering?_

Jackson smiles, he knows Danny is teasing him. And then, that sparks a thought.

_Hang on, I think I may have some._

_You’re serious?_

Jackson rummages in his own toys, there’s a couple of toys he hasn’t used for a long while that may have what Danny is looking for.

The first proves to be AA, but the second is exactly the right size.

_Found some. No idea how much charge they got in them._

_You’re serious! Omg, you’re amazing._

_Coming to get them?_

_You’d be more amazing if you brought them to me._

_Rolling my eyes at you! But also coming._ He quickly follows that up with: _Phrasing!_

Jackson knocks on Danny’s door not long after.

“Thank you,” Danny expresses as soon as he opens the door. It’s only enough for him to peak his head and arm through.

From what Jackson can see of him, his skin is uncovered, and he bets Danny is hiding the rest of his body on purpose.

“Don’t thank me until you find out whether or not they work.”

“I’ll be quick,” Danny assures as he grabs the batteries from Jackson’s hand.

“I’ll keep my fingers crossed that you don’t go to sleep with even worse blue balls.”

Danny’s face doesn’t look amused for one sec but then he shakes his head. “Well, I owe you.”

“You do,” Jackson happily agrees, and starts to turn away so that he doesn’t prevent Danny from getting on with his pleasure any longer.

Danny chuckles quick and short, “I’ll let you know if it’s gratitude, or a world of pain.”

“Pffft,”Jackson sounds in mock disbelief and continues with his departure. He’s suddenly got an interest to give his body a good time before sleep.


End file.
